


Now, let me go

by FatimaAlegra, WTF Nolan Brothers 2021 (NolanBrothers)



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021
Summary: — Мы знакомы много лет?— Для меня, я думаю, это конец прекрасной дружбы.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты 2 LVL WTF Nolan Brothers 2021





	Now, let me go

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [now, let me go.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356423) by [wolfchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfchester/pseuds/wolfchester). 



> Команда намеренно использует (или не использует) какое-то одно обращение/имя к Протагонисту.

_Никто не может любить больше, чем тот, кто отдаёт жизнь свою за друзей._  
_Евангелие от Иоанна 15:13_

Рюкзак. Подвеска. Красный шнурок.

Человек в опере.

Человек у турникета.

Инвертированная пуля.

Упавшее тело.

И эта грёбанная кровь внутри шлема.

_Проклятье!_

Это был _он_.

Это всегда был он.

— Нил, постой, — ты не можешь отпустить его вот так. Потому что знаешь, что он уйдет, чтобы погибнуть за тебя. Ты не можешь просить его о такой жертве.

Нил оборачивается и смотрит на тебя с улыбкой. С этой чёртовой улыбкой, которая так и говорит тебе «я знаю».

— Спаси этот мир, — произносит он. — Нельзя надеяться на случай.

Он хоть знает, что поймает пулю за тебя? Если знает, то почему ведет себя так беспечно?

Что знает он, чего не знаешь ты?

— Но можно всё изменить, если сделать иначе, — отчаянно и с надеждой спрашиваешь ты.

_Ты не можешь просить его погибнуть за тебя._

Он пожимает плечами:

— Что произойдёт, то уже произошло. Это выражает нашу веру в то, как устроен этот мир. Но это не оправдывает бездействие.

Он чертовски самоотверженный на свою же беду.

— Веру?

— Называй как хочешь.

— А ты как называешь?

— Реальность, — он снова улыбается. Ты хочешь попросить его остаться, но он говорит:

— А теперь отпусти меня.

И несмотря на то, что ты ни хрена не понимаешь, ты каким-то образом осознаешь, что должен отпустить его.

Он снова отворачивается, красный шнурок с бронзовой подвеской покачивается от его движения. Ты снова думаешь об опере; о человеке, спасшем тебя. О человеке, который все это время был Нилом.

— Эй, — зовешь ты. Он останавливается, чтобы развернуться к тебе лицом. — Ты так и не сказал, кто нанял тебя.

Его лицо расцветает в улыбке.

— Ты ещё не догадался? — смеётся он, и это звук кажется неуместным посреди этой русской пустоши. — Ты! Только не тогда, когда ты думаешь. У тебя есть будущее в прошлом. Годы назад для меня, и через годы для тебя.

Твое сердце словно застревает в горле. Слезы начинают появляться в уголках твоих глаз.

— Мы знакомы много лет? — затаив дыхание спрашиваешь ты. 

— Для меня, я думаю, это конец прекрасной дружбы, — отвечает он, улыбаясь, и как только он произносит эти слова, раздающиеся над грязью и обломками, ты наконец-то понимаешь.

— А для меня это только начало, — отвечаешь ты, сбитый с толку.

_Это не может быть правдой. Этого просто не может быть. Я не верю._

(Раньше ты думал, что время движется только вперёд, но вот оно как бывает.)

Он снова начинает идти и двигается назад, но все ещё находится лицом к тебе. Ты не можешь передвинуть ноги, последовать за ним. Ты думаешь, что может быть тебе просто не удастся пойти за ним, как бы ты не хотел. Может быть всё должно пройти иначе.

— Мы еще с тобой оторвемся, — говорит он. — Тебе понравится. Вот увидишь. Вся эта операция — встречное движение во времени, — кричит он, стараясь перекричать шум от вертолета. 

— Чья она?

— Твоя! Ты еще на пол пути. Встретимся в начале, друг.

И тогда он отворачивается, с рюкзаком, перекинутым через плечо, и тебя вдруг осеняет: ты никогда больше не увидишь его таким.

Ты понимаешь, что полюбишь его.

В этой временной линии ты знаешь его всего две недели, но знаешь — точно _знаешь_ — что будешь любить его и во всех остальных тоже. В сотнях временных линий. Возможно, даже в тысячах.

Возможно, ты уже любишь его. Что бы это слово ни значило.

Ты не знаешь, когда это случится, только то, что это произойдёт. Словно твоя душа в настоящем связана с твоими будущим и прошлым, которые взывают к тебе из пустоты пространства и времени, говоря: « _этот человек, этот мужчина_ — _твой, навсегда»._

Ты любишь его, и он уходит прочь только для того, чтобы спасти тебя во второй раз.

Ты любишь его и позволишь погибнуть ради тебя.

***

В следующий раз ты видишь его на миссии в Каире, встречаешь у бара, почти таком же, как в Мумбаи. Это первая встреча для него, но вторая для тебя.

Он моложе, и совсем тебя не помнит.

Но он жив.

Только это имеет значение.

Ты заказываешь ему джин с тоником.

— Я больше по мартини, — смущенно говорит он.

— Нет, это не так, — улыбаешься ты.


End file.
